malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:Dramatis Personae all books
This page is Work in progress and may one day contain every single character that appears in the Malazan world. Characters with a ------> are looking for adoption by someone who cares about them as their pages still have a lot of important information missing. When you are adding content to pages marked as spoiler-friendly , please be especially careful to add information to the correct section. If you would like to get involved checking over the DP entries here is the, probably incomplete, checklist: *check for double entries in the mega DP list - refer alter-ego entries to main character page *check/write one-line mega DP summary for character (spoilers all permissible apart from time/manner of death) *click link to make sure it works and connects to correct page *check article for spoiler friendly display *check article for inaccuracies *add at least the most essential references to the article if missing *check the extended DP listings of article for consistency *add book abbreviations to mega DP entry for all books were pagename is mentioned or appears *add spoiler-friendly 'Eye' template if page has passed (do not use for links to the 'unnamed characters' page) *add -----> if page has major information missing or needs a major overhaul Given in brackets are the abbreviations of all books in which a character is either mentioned or appears in person. For detailed references the user is advised to visit the individual's content page. All pages marked with an eye are deemed to have a spoiler-friendly lay-out. Character's secondary identities, pseudonyms etc. will be referred to main page. Unnamed characters will be listed separately. THIS PAGE WILL CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS!!!!! A * Abasard, a young Letherii Indebted, served as a shepherd of a herd of rodara on the Awl'dan plains (RG) * Abide, Brother Abide was a Forkrul Assail Lawful Inquisitor, a Pure (CG) * Able, Medium Infantry, 9th Company, 8th Legion, Malazan 14th Army (HC, BH) * ----->Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando, Commander of the Evertine Legion (DD, CG) * ----->Absi, small boy, son of Hetan and Onos T'oolan (DD, CG) * Absin Tholai, a Logros T'lan Imass Bonecaster (pre-Tellann Ritual), fate unknown (HC) * Adast, Face of the Moon among the Korsone, a forgotten God (CG) * Adroit, Brother Adroit was a Forkrul Assail in pursuit of the Snake (DD) * ----->Aegis, Lady Aegis of House Haran (FL) * Agalas, of House Enes, houseblade sergeant (FD) * ----->Agayla, spice dealer and mage on Malaz Island (BH, NK, SW, OST, DHL) * Agkor Choom, a Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass (MI) * Agull'en, Malazan governor of north-west Genabackis (OST) * Ahl, a city mage in Li Heng, brother of Thal, Lar and Ho (RCG) * Ahlrada Ahn, Tiste Edur captain in reality a Tiste Andii (MT, BH) * Aiken, a boy of the People of the Yellow Grass (A) * Aimanan, an undead Jaghut, one of The Fourteen (CG) * Aimless, Bridgeburner Corporal (MI, BH) * A'Karonys, Kanese mage, member of mage cadre at Y'Ghatan, later High Mage Malazan Empire (GM, MI, NK, RCG, DL) * Akien Threw, owner of the Island Inn of Hurly (OST) * Alana, a missing traveller (A) * Alardis, Commander under Admiral Nok, put in charge of Aren Guard (HC) * Alca of Cat, a mage of Telas, ex-Malazan mage cadre, one of the Overland Raiders (A) * Alkend, an Eleint (i.e., a pure-blooded dragon) , parent of Dralk (MT, DD) * Allan, Stormguard (SW) * Allar Ralle, author, documented information on Jacuruku (BB) * Aloft, a Forkrul Assail Lawful Inquisitor, a Pure (CG) * Alrute, fellow prisoner of Torvald Nom (HC) * Alton, Stormguard (SW) * Altras, Lieutenant in Urusander's Legion (FL) From here on, the list is still under construction * Amagin, Malaz City child * Aman, an erstwhile shopkeeper, associated with the T'orrud Cabal * Amaron, a Malazan army sub-commander at Y'Ghatan, Chief of intelligence, Talian League, Malazan Old Guard, once commander of the Talons (NK) * Amatt, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Ambrose, First Induction Crimson Guard * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild (TH, DD) * Ameron, a member of the Old Guard * Amina Sharr, mage and cousin-wife of Othan Sharr * Amiss (Napan, a Napan sailor (DL) * Amiss (Watered), a Lesser Forkrul Assail, a Watered (CG) * Ammanas * Ampelas, an Eleint (i.e., a pure-blooded dragon), chained in Kurald Emurlahn (CG, BH) * Amstar D'Avig, Untan Duke * Analle, young Tiste Liosan priestess of Light * Anand, High Fist, Commander 4th Malazan Army, Quon Tali * Anaster, a Tenescowri Child of the Dead Seed * Anaster's mother, first Woman of the Dead Seed * Andanii, Princess of the Vehajarwi tribe of the Adwami * Andarist, aka ‘Darist’, a Tiste Andii, younger brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin of House Purake (TH, DD, HC, MT, CG, FL)betrothed to Enesdia (FD) * Anger, Mist's son (A) * Anji, servitor at the Hanged Man Inn (NK) * Anna, owner of Anna's Alehouse in Wrongway * Anomander Rake, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, Ascendant, brother of Silchas Ruin and Andarist, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral, aka Anomandaris Purake, First Son of Darkness, Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness, (RG, HC, TH, RG) * Antsy, Sergeant, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners , Malazan veteran, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan (TH, CG, DG) * Aparal Forge, a commander of Tiste Liosan forces, a Soletaken Eleint * Apsalar, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners, an assassin, (called 'Not-Apsalar' by Telorast and Curdle (RG)once a Bridgeburner named 'Sorry' (not to be confused with ''Apsalar/Apsal'ara, the 'Mistress of Thieves' ) (GM, DG, HC, BH, RG, TH, DD, CG) * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), Mistress of Thieves, one of the Slain within Dragnipur, Lady of Thieves, the thief queen * Apt, matron Aptorian demon of the Shadow Realm (HC) * Aragan, a Fist of the Malazan Empire, veteran sergeant in the Malazan army, Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in, captain of the Mock's Hold Guard, Fist of the Malaz Island Garrison, stationed at Mock's Hold, Malaz City, Imperial negotiator, Staff Sergeant in Itko Kan (BH, RG) * Arahathan, Letherii, a mage in the North * Arak Rashanas, an Eleint, brother of Dalk Tennes * Aral, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Aralt Arpat, a Red Blade from Ehrlitan * Aramala, a Jaghut (HC) * Aranatha, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit (DD, CG) * Aranict, Atri-Ceda of the Letherii Army) (DD) * Araq Elalle, foster father of Rud Elalle (RG) * Arard, Prince and ruler in absentia of Coral * Aras (Shake), a young messenger of the army of the Shake (CG) * Aras, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Arathan, of Dracons Hold, bastard son of Draconus (FD) * Arbanat, a renowned Tarthenal shaman (RG) * Arbin, Fist, Malazan 14th Army (DD) * Arbiter, a Forkrul Assail (A) * Ardata, mysterious patroness of Mogoras, also known as Witch Queen and Queen of Monsters, an Azathanai, Elder Goddess (CG) * Ardatha see Ardata * Arel, member of Temal's war band * Arfan, Despot's Barbican guard * Argell Steppen, Fist, Commander of Southern Malazan forces * Argen, Beast god * Arkandas, Lieutenant of Urusander's Legion * Arlidas Tullid, Letherii, Finadd and Commander of the Brous Garrison (MT) * Aron Hul, Innkeeper * Arras, one of the Agatii (OST) * Artan, a mysterious mage * Artanthos see Tayschrenn * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild (BH) * Arten, Chief Divine of the Order of the Guardians of the Faith * Asane, a wanderer in the Wastelands (DD) * Ash, a Bridgeburner (HC) * Asp Slither, Squad Mage, Malazan Army, Regular * Astabb, a Nathii * Astodil, doomed lover * Atelen Tinsmith, Sergeant of squad, Unta Harbour Guard * Atrahal, an Eleint (i.e., a pure-blooded dragon) * Atran, of Dracons Hold, surgeon (FD) * Aunt Tulla, aunt of Iskaral Pust * Auralas, of the Crimson Guard * Avab Tenitt, a man whose life was 'touched' by Hood (in his mortal form) as he walked the streets of Darujhistan (TH) * Avalt, Conquestor, Bolkando Army * Ay Estos, a Bonecaster of the Logros T'lan Imass (HC) * Ay'edenan of the Spring, real name of the demon-god magically frozen within the depths of Settle Lake in Letheras (RG) * Aysgan, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the Watch (CG) * Aystar, a nine-year old girl in Minala's Company of Shadow, sister of Steth (BH, RG) * Azalan Demon, a previous acquaintance of Kalam Mekhar in Seven Cities (HC) * Azra Jael, a Marine in Onearm's Host (MI) B * Baaljagg, a very large wolf, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) summoned by Absi (DD) * Badalle, a child, member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army squad member, 8th Legion, 3rd Company, 5th Squad (RG) * Badar, an unblooded Tiste Edur * Badlands, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Lord Baesk, Lord of House Hellad * Ba'ienrok, a hermit (HC) * Bainisk, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan (TH) * Bairoth Gild, a young warrior of the ''Uryd Teblor Tribe, companion of Karsa Orlong (TH, HC, BH, RG) * Bait, Malazan mercenary *'Bakal, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan (DD) * Bakar (Thaumaturg Army), survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion, an infantryman * Bakar, Second Induction Crimson Guard (not referred to) * Baker, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Bakune, Chief Assessor of Banith * Bala Jesselt, Cadre mage, 'Old Guard', Talian League * Balal, Beast god * Balamit, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Balantis, Merchant, a Nathii * Balgrid, Squad Mage, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 8th Squad (RG) * Balkin, Company mage, Avowed of the Crimson Guard (not referred to) * Ballant, proprietor of the "Harridict Tavern" on Second Maiden Fort (RG) * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 9th Squad, Medium Infantry * Ban Raile, leader of a clan of the Imass (pre-Tellann Ritual) * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek (BH) attached to the Malazan 14th, High Priest of D'rek, Last Priest of D'rek (RG) * Banath, a sergeant of the garrison in Li Heng * Barack, a Malazan liaison officer (MI) * Baran (hound), a Hound of Shadow * Baran (Iceblood), son of Cull and Yullveig, member of the Heel clan * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith and one-time member of the 'Red Blades' in Aren in Seven Cities, tourist in Darujhistan, a blacksmith * Baria Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Mesker Setral (Dosin Pali) * Barrakta Ilk, a Letherii, member of the Liberty Consign of Merchants in Letheras (MT, RG) * Bartok, a member of the Crimson Guard * Baruk, a High Alchemist of Darujhistan, member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan (GM) * Barukanal - see Baruk * Barutalan, 'Lady of Patience', a Jheck deity of the Sea (DD) * Bauchelain, an explorer, necromancer and partner of Korbal Broach * Baudin (Li Heng), a Pung urchin * Baudin Elder, a Talon, father of ''Baudin Younger * Baudin, 'Baudin Younger', companion of Felisin Paran and Heboric Light Touch, an ex-Talon, the Soldier of High House Death, (MI, BH, TH) * Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan 14th Army (from Letheras, Lether), 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * Bavras, Hust Legion sergeant * Baynar Lost, member of the Lost clan * Beak, Mage seconded to Captain Faradan Sort of the Bonehunters, Malazan 14th Army, a natural High Mage (DD) * Beastmonger Shill, proprietor of a shop selling miniature animals in Letheras * Becker Flatt, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Beckra, a minor God or Goddess * Bedac, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Bedek, Harllo (younger)'s 'uncle', (i.e., his adoptive father) in Darujhistan * Bedit, a Barghast warrior of Clan Nith'rithal * Bedurian, a member of the mage cadre at Y'Ghatan * Bedusk Pall Kovuss Agape, a 'Jaghut Anap', aka 'the Provost' in 'Reach of Woe' (a village on a "wreckers' coast") * Bedusk Pall Kovuss Agape's wife, a Jaghut in 'Reach of Woe' * Befka, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn * Bek Okhan, a Bonecaster * Bek'athana Ilk, the leader of a clan of Kron T'lan Imass * Belard, cousin of Orman * Beleague, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Belie, Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Bell (of Malaz City), a thug * Bell, 2nd Company, 'Ashok Regiment', 5th squad, then 14th Malazan Army * Bellam Nom, a young man of fifteen years of age in Darujhistan * Bellict, 'Hound Master' with Atri-Preda Bivatt's Letherii army * Bellig Harn, Heavy Infantry, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 12th Squad * Bellurdan, aka 'Skullcrusher', High Mage of the Malazan Empire, mate of Nightchill, one of the souls within Silverfox, former Malazan High Mage (TH) * Ben Adaephon Delat, aka ‘Quick Ben’, enigmatic Bridgeburner squad mage later High Mage (GM, MO) * Bendal Home, a Bonecaster * Bendan, New recruit, Darujhistan native, Malazan Army * Benden Ledag, a young Barghast warrior of Clan Snakehunter * Beneth (Jourilan Army), Spiritual leader of the Jourilan Army of Reform * Beneth (Otataral mine), a 'crime lord' in the Otataral mine at Skullcap, a sexual and physical abuser of Felisin Paran (DG, HC) * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan 14th Army * Bentract, leader of the Bentract T'lan Imass * Benuck Fill, a man whose life was 'touched' by Hood (in his mortal form) as he walked the streets of Darujhistan * Benuck Fill's mother, a woman whose soul was 'touched' by Hood (in his mortal form) as he walked the streets of Darujhistan * Berdand, a Council member * Bered, a sergeant of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Bursa, a sergeant of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Berkru, Ehrlii merchant * Bernal Heavyhand, a Sayers clan retainer, or hearthguard * Beroke Soft Voice, one of the Seven Gods of the Teblor, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Berrach, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Captain, Malazan Army Outrider * Berrute, a guard * Beru (god), 'Lady/Lord of Storms', offspring of Mael * Beru (Seguleh), Seguleh, Of the Thirtieth * Beshur, Atri-Preda, Letheras City Main Garrison * Besk, a man whose life was 'touched' by Hood (in his mortal form) as he walked the streets of Darujhistan * Best, black marketer and extortionist * Bester, Malazan Army member, one of Fist Blistig's henchmen, aka his 'gang of thugs' * Betel, Crimson Guard Avowed * Bethra, a slave among the Tiste Edur * Betteries, Company Captain, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Bidishan, head of the house-servants of Dracons Hold * Bidithal, a High Mage of the rebellion * Bilikk, of Neret Sorr, master blacksmith for Urusander's Legion * Billat, soldier in Urusander's Legion * Billouth, Sergeant in the City watch of Banith * Biltar, fellow prisoner of Torvald Nom * Binadas Sengar, Tiste Edur mage, Third Son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth, brother of Fear, Trull, and Rhulad * Biri, Letherii, a merchant in Letheras * Birith'erah, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector * Bishim, a soldier of Urusander's Legion* Biskin, bandit * Bivatt, Atri-Preda of the Eastern Letherii Army * Black Bull, a Wrongway thug * Black the Lesser, member of the Crimson Guard, of the Disavowed * Black, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Black the Elder, a soldier in the ''Crimson Guard * Blend, Bridgeburner 7th squad, then retired and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Blessed Haylar, Twin-Horns of the Elananas, a 'forgotten god' * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Commander of Aren Guard, Fist in the Malazan 14th Army * Blossom, Moranth Gold officer * Blue Moranth, ocean-going clan of the Moranth - functioned as their Navy/Merchant Marines branch * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner mage and a regular at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Blues, a Avowed company mage and swordmaster in the Crimson Guard 6th Blade, new captain of 2nd Company * B'nagga, aka 'The Dominant', a Jheck leader, Soletaken, veered form a wolf * Bo, a servant in Dernan's Keep * Boatfinder, Shaman/warrior/guide of the Anibar tribe * Bolen, a sailor on the Sea Strike * Bolirium, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen * Bolirium, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Boll, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Bone, Saboteur, Malazan Army * Boneyman, Banith crime lord * Boothal, an employee at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Bor 'eth, Delanss shopkeeper * Bordu, Orbala Odhan bandit leader * Borduke, Sergeant, 9th Company, 8th Legion, Malazan 14th Army * Bormen, a bar owner in Darujhistan * Borrug, a Nathii * Bortan, soldier in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Boruld, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * Borun, Commander of Black Moranth, Malazan 6th Army * Bottle, a squad mage, 9th Company, 4th squad, 8th Legion, Malazan 14th Army * Bottle's Grandmother, his teacher of the elder forms of magic * Bower, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Bowl, Heavy Infantry, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 13th Squad, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan Army * Brackle, one of the original Bridgeburners * Braphen, Castellan, servant of Kagamandra Tulas * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army, Malaz City Garrison * Brayderal, a child of 'the Snake' revealed to be a Forkrul Assail (DD) * Breaker-Jon, Urquart enforcer * Breath, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Bregin, father of Orman * Brella, blue skinned Ilnap sea-witch * Brener, replacement steersman on the Lady's Luck * Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool, Corporal #2, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 8th Squad * Brevith Dreda, a Tiste of "mixed blood" remembered by Endest Silann * Brevity, an ex-con. Second Maiden Fort. a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Bridthok, priest of Poliel * B'ridys Demon, demon trapped in a deep well at the mountain fortress of B'ridys, Seven Cities * Brill, infantry saboteur * Brithan Troop, 'Eleven-headed Vulture Goddess' (Dal Hon deity) * Brohl Handar, Tiste Edur Overseer of the East in Drene * Brokeface, leader of the plague survivors in G'danisban * Brokul, a debtor with badly overdue debts * Brold Chood, a Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass * Brolos Haran, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Broot, gate sergeant at Tulla Hold * Brother Blackleg, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Brother Carfin, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Brother Jool, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Bruck Stiffen, Letherii, a financier of Letheras * Bruj'el, warrior of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) * Brullyg (Shake), the nominal Ruler of Second Maiden Fort * Bruneth, a Pung gang member * Brusk, of Dracons Hold, a Houseblade * Brutan Harb, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Bruthen Trana, a Tiste Edur in the Letheras Imperial Palace * Brys Beddict, Letherii, Finadd (Captain) and King's Champion, youngest of the Beddict brothers, Commander of the Letherii Army * Bubyrd, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Bucch, one of a group of anti-Tiste Andii conspirators in Black Coral (aka Liberators) * Bucklund, sergeant, a Bridgeburner spirit * Buell, a veteran of the Hengan Regulars * Buen, First Mate of the Silver Dawn * Bugg, see Mael, Manservant of Tehol Beddict, then Ceda, Chancellor and Treasurer of Lether under King Tehol, Waiting Man * Buke, a caravan guard * Bula, an innkeeper at Skullcup * Bulge, Malazan 14th Army, Keneb's staff * Bullit, a healer in the 6th Army * Bult, a Wickan and veteran commander Malazan 7th Army, called uncle by Coltaine, later a Wickan ghost * Buna Bole, a deceased 'Bole Brother', a Mott Irregular * Bungle, sapper sergeant * Burastan, Malazan mercenary lieutenant * Burdenar, a sailor, Shurq Elalle's crow's-nest Lookout * Buri, legendary elder of the Sayers clan * Burl Tardin, Captain of the Sea Strike * Burn, an Elder Goddess , the Sleeping goddess, goddess of the Dog-Runners , aka 'Lady of the Earth' * Burnt Rope, Malazan Army squad member * Burnt, Corporal, Medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion, Malazan 14th Army * Burrugast, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen, a lieutenant in 'The Fourteen' * Bursa, a corporal of Urusander's Legion * Buruk the Pale, Letherii merchant, past employer of Seren Pedac * Byrys, a demon C * Cadig Aval, Dog-Runner guardian of the Omtose Phellack Azath House * Cafal, a Barghast warlock, Clan Senan, brother of Hetan, first son of Humbrall Taur * Cage (Tiste), blacksmith, master of Bilikk * Cage, one of the original Bridgeburners * Caladan Brood, Azathanai High Mason, the Warlord opposing the Malazan armies in the North Campaign, warlord of liberation army on Genabackis, Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Calaras, warhorse of Draconus * Calat Hustain, eldest son of Hust Hold, Commander of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Cal-Brinn, a captain and mage in the Crimson Guard 4th Comapny, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Calm, a Forkrul Assail in Northwest Genabackis, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor, a 'Pure’ * Calot, a Malazan cadre mage, 2nd Army, Tattersail's lover * Canarab, father of ''Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Canarth, Tiste Edur, a warrior * Cannig Tol, T'lan Imass clan chief * Cannig Tol, a Kron T'lan Imass Clan Leader * Capalah, an Awl of the Ganetok Clan, father of Hadrath, his firstborn son * Caplo Dreem, a lieutenant and assassin of the Yan Shake * Captain (Itko Kan), unnamed Captain in Itko Kan * Captain – see Cartharon Crust * Carpala, late dueling instructor in Darujhistan, trainer of Murillio * Carr, a lieutenant, Jourilan Army of Reform * Cartharon Crust, aka ‘Cartheron Crust’, aka 'Crust', a Napan 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust, Captain of the Ragstopper, 'Old Guard', a Malazan officer , former High Fist and member of the Old Guard, ex-flank admiral of Nap * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps', travelling with the Trygalle Trade Guild * Casel, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Cassa, an imprisoned soul within one of the Jade Giants travelling through the Abyss * Cast, a Hound of Light * Castegan, captain of the Hust Legion * Cat (sailor), river boatwoman * Cedorpul, priest and tutor of Kharkanas * Celeste, manifestation of a shard of the Crippled God * Cellows, Sergeant, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Cera Planto, an Azathanai * Chal Grilol, A woodwright * Chalas, Letherii, a watchman in Letheras * Challice D'Arle, daughter of Estraysian D'Arle, later 'Lady Vidikas', wife of Gorlas Vidikas * Chana, a Thaumaturg villager * Charl, Commander, Kartool City Guards * Chase, an officer of the garrison at Mock's Hold * Chaur (younger), the infant son of Barathol Mekhar and Scillara, named after the elder Chaur * Chaur, a simpleton, follower of Barathol Mekhar * Chenal, Stormguard * Chenned, Captain, Malazan 7th Army (BH) * Cherghem, prisoner * Chert, an unlucky bully * Chillbais, Baruk's demonic servant * Chinawa, a villager * Choram Irard, an unblooded Tiste Edur, one of the 'chosen' brothers of Rhulad Sengar * Chord, Company sergeant * Choss, a Malazan army subcommander at Y'Ghatan, ex-captain of Nap, Commander of Talian forces, Malazan 'Old Guard', once High Fist * Chud, a new cook at the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Chulalorn the First, former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Fourth, heir to the throne of Kan * Chulalorn the Second, former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Third, current king of Kan * Churev, priestess of the Queen of Dreams * Circle Breaker, an agent of the Eel * Citravaghra, The 'man-leopard', servant of Ardata * Clam, an undead porter of Gryllen * Clasp, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Clearwater, a Wickan shaman * Clementh, a Napan officer * Clip, a Bluerose Tiste Andii, self-exiled in Black Coral, the Mortal Sword of Darkness * Coil, a Clawleader in Unta * Colberant, Tower Marshal of Sky Tower * Cole, Crimson Guard Avowed * Coll, a drunk, regular at the Phoenix Inn, a nobel, later councilman in Darujhistan and ambassador * Coltaine, Wickan, Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities * Coop, proprietor of the Hanged Man Inn * Coots, a member of the Lost clan and former Crimson Guardsman, Third Induction Crimson Guard * Cora, former paramour of Leoman * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, an officer in Leoman of the Flail's company of the Army of the Apocalypse, later Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 4th Squad * Coral (soldier), Sergeant of the 20th * Corbin, soldier, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Cord, Sergeant, 2nd Company, 'Ashok Regiment', 5th squad, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 7th Squad, Malazan Army * Corien Lim, Son of a noble Darujhistan family * Corinn, a mage, member of the Bridgeburner Brigade * Corit, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn * Corlo, First Induction, Avowed, mage in the Crimson Guard in Lether, a prisoner on the Stormwall * Corlos see Corlo * Cotillion, aka ‘The Rope’, Assassin of High House Shadow, Companion to Shadowthrone, Patron god of assassins * Could Howl, Soldier, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Councilman Lim, a councilman and ally of Turban Orr, Lady Simtal's lover, father of Shardan Lim of Darujhistan * Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard * Courval, Stormguard Section Marshall * Coutre, 'the' woman in Glanno Tarp's life - one of a series * Cowl, a High Mage and Master Assassin in the Crimson Guard , Founder of the Veils, a Disavowed * Crazy-eye, Malazan mercenary * Cred, blue skinned Ilnap islander * Cresh, Sergeant, 11th Squad, 4th Army * Cribal, Letherii, a thuggish drinker in a bar in Trate, Lether * Crillo, Letherii, one of Finadd Gerun Eberict's 'ablest killers' in the Letheras Palace Guards * Crippled God, Ascendend, King of High House Chains, aka 'Kaminsod', the Chained One * The One Within aka 'The Fallen God' and 'The Chained One' see Crippled God * Crokus Younghand, aka 'Cutter', thief and assassin from Darujhistan * Crone, a Great Raven and servant to Anomander Rake, matriarchal leader of the 'Great Ravens' * Crown, card in the Deck of Dragons * Crump, aka ‘Jamber Bole’, Sapper, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 7th Squad * Cryba, a Tiste in the Kharkanas market * Cryl Durav, of House Durav, one time hostage at House Enes * Cryseth, Malazan mercenary * Cull Heel, a mercenary most recently of the Confederated Free Cities also known as Cull the Kind of the Heel clan * Cullel, Stormwall veteran * Cullen, a garrison soldier at Mock's Hold * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile, an Eleint * Karosis aka 'Kerudas Karosias' see Curdle * Curl (of Hust), ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Cusp, Letherii, a 'tinkerer' in Letheras * Cutter Aras, healer of Urusander's Legion * Cutter see Crokus * Cuttle, a sapper, 4th squad, 9th Company, 8th Legion, Malazan 14th Army, 4th Squad * Cuven, aka 'Brother Cuven', a long dead monk of K'rul's Temple in Darujhistan * Cynnigig, a Jaghut living outside the Tower of Hate D * Dalk Tennes, an Eleint, husband of Iskari Mockras aka Dalk * Damisk, a Nathii * Dancer, Assassin, Kellanved's chief advisor, co-founder of the Malazan Empire, an Ascendant, Assassin of High House Shadow, Patron god of assassins * Daneth, Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Darav, a sergeant of Urusander's Legion * Darian Sellath, child of the Sellath noble family * Darist see Andarist * Darlat, Fist and former military governor of the Seti plains * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Daryft, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Dasalle, a Bridgeburner * Dashtal, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * Dassem Ultor, Champion and 'First Sword of the Empire', the Mortal Sword of Hood * Dassem Ultor's daughter, child of famed Malazan commander * Dathenar Fandoris, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Prazek Goul and Korlat * Dathenar, of Purake Hold, Houseblade Lieutenant * Dayliss, a young woman of the Uryd Tribe of the Teblor * De nek okral, a war deity in the guise of an extremely large bear * Deadsmell, marine and medium infantry, Corporal Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 9th Squad * D'Ebbin, Malazan commander 4th Army, Malazan High Fist * Dee, Malazan mercenary * Deel, a Pung urchin * Degalla, Lady of Vanut Hold, sister of Lord Vanut, wife of Jureg Thaw * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Delaran, castellan of House Enes * Delish, a daughter of Sepharla in Darujhistan * Delisp, Letherii, Matron of the Temple Brothel in Letheras * Delum Thord, a warrior of the Teblor Uryd clan of Northwest Genabackis, a raiding companion of Karsa Orlong * Demon (nacht), a Nacht * Demon God, powerful 'forgotten god', bound by the Warlock King to the will of the Tiste Edur * Denar, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Denesmet, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Denili Liejen Favathalven, Great Matron of the Favathalven family * Denuth, an Elder, among the Firstborn to Mother Earth * Deragoth, aka 'The Hounds of Darkness' * Dernan, aka Dernan the Wolf, Leader of the largest bandit army on the Mengal range * Derudan, aka Derudanith, a witch of Tennes, member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Derudanith see Derudan * Desorban, a young Barghast of Clan Senan, son of Bakal * Desra, a SoletakenTiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Dessembrae, god of tragedy, Hood's Warrior, Lord of Tragedy' * Dessimbelackis, founder and emperor of the human First Empire, creator of Dejim Nebrahl * Dester Thrin, an assassin in Darujhistan * Detoran, 7th Squad Bridgeburners * Dev'ad Anan Tol, (aka Bone Miner), a T'lan Imass, alive during the rule of the Jaghut Tyrant Raest in Darujhistan * Devaleth, a Korelan sea-witch, Cadre mage, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Diligence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Dillat, historian, author of the ancient work "Dark and Light" * Dim (Crimson Guard), Avowed of the Crimson Guard * Dim (Malazan heavy infantry), Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Ditch, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Doan, a dead Hound of Shadow * Dog walkers, two witnesses * Dol D'Avig, Untan noble * Donas, Delanss nobleman and swordsman * Dorin Rav see Dancer * Dorrin, King in exile of Anklos, Lyan's ward * Doruth, a gate guard in Darujhistan * Doubt, a Forulkan * Draconus, an Elder God, 'Consort of Mother Dark', Head of Dracons Hold, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Dralk, (aka Dalk ?) a long-dead Eleint, firstborn of Alkend * Drawfirst, Heavy Infantry, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 3rd Company, 10th Squad * Draxos Hulch, a Tiste Andii, 'Reve Master of the Dark Water', one of the Onyx Order of Andara * D'rek, a God/Goddess, the 'Worm of Autumn' * Dresh Boaral, the Dresh-Preda of 'Boaral Keep' in the Letherii Empire * Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Aide to Aragan * Drethdenan, Lord of House Dreth, husband of Horult Chiv * Drin, Captain in the service of Humble Measure * Dropper, Crimson Guardsman * Druz Thennict, a Letherii, member of the ''Liberty Consign of Merchants of Letheras * Dryjhna (author), author of one of the 'Holy Books' of the ''Whirlwind Goddess * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian attached to the Malazan 7th Army * Dujek Onearm, High Fist, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' later the renegade Malaz 5th Army * Dulat, a sailor on the ''Silver Dawn * Dule, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan * Dullet, member of Orbern's gang * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard, Seven Cities * Durmis, Kanese Invigilator * Duryl, a messenger, Army of the Apocalypse E * Ebbin, a scholar and independent antiquarian/historian * Ebron, squad mage, 5th squad 2nd Company, 'Ashok Regiment', Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 7th Squad * Edge, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword * Edgewalker, a wanderer, elder inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn, guardian of Shadow, an Elder God * Eghen, blind mage * Ehra, Seti scout * Ehrlann, Magistrate, Member of the Ruling Council of Magistrates in Li Heng * Eitholos Ilm, Logros clan chieftain * Ektalm, second to last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings * Elade, mother of Widdershins, a widow * Eldat Pressan, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Elder (Renfayar clan), aka 'old man', sole surviving elder of the Awl Renfayar clan, familiar with Redmask's background * Eldin, of Neret Sorr, apprentice to Bilikk, cousin to Millick * Eleventh Daughter, 11th daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Eli, a young thug * Elia, bonemender on a Curaca galley * Eljin, Claw Hand-commander * Ella, an orphan girl, Banith * Elor, a Barghast of Clan Snakehunter, parent of Benden Ledag * Eloth, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach * Emmel, a sailor on the Lady's Luck * Emral Lanear, high priestess of Kharkanas * Emroth, one of the Seven Gods of the Teblor * Ena, a young mother of the Sea-Folk clan * Enchantress see T'riss * Endest Silann, acolyte of Kharkanas, a Tiste Andii wizard in Black Coral * Enedictal, a Letherii mage of impressive skill and power, based in the city of Awl in northern Lether * Enedictal, Letherii, a mage in the North * Enesdia, betrothed of Andarist, sister of Kadaspala in ancient Kharkanas, daughter of House Enes * Enesh-jer, Envoy of the Overlord, Malazan 6th Army * Enesthila, of House Enes, former high priestess * Enezgura, a Falah'd of Aren * Enguf the Broad, a Genabackan pirate, one of the Overland Raiders * Enias, a Tiste Liosan * Enoc, Seguleh, former Third * Enoi, a Seguleh * Enqura, past Falah'd (i.e., 'Holy Protector') of Ugarat, Seven Cities * Envy, (aka 'Lady Envy'), a Soletaken sorceress, daughter of Draconus of Dracons Hold, an Ascendant * Ephalla, maid and seamstress of House Enes * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Ephren, a Fisherman * Equity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Erekala, Commander, Perish Grey Helms (arrived in Kolanse via PGH's sea-fleet) * Ereko, ancient Thel Akai wanderer * Erelan Kreed, veteran Thel Akai warrior * Eres'al, Elder Goddess, aka Eres and N'eres, name(s) used by the Nerek for the 'first mother' of their ancestor worship * Erethal, a ghost soldier of an army at the time of the human 'First Empire', in Raraku * Ernen, old treasure hunter * Errant see Errastas * Errastas, aka The Errant, Azathanai, elder son of Grizzin Farl and step-son of Kilmandaros Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' * Erta, daughter of Cull and Yullveig, member of the Heel clan * Eselen Tonley, a captain of Falaran cavalry, Talian League * Esk, lieutenant in Urusander's Legion * Eskil Hivanar, Letherii citizen, wife of Rautos Hivanar * Esta, brothel owner in Thickton * Estal, co-proprietor of the Rod and Sceptre * Estaral, a Barghast, recently widowed, of Clan Senan * Estav Kendar, Preda, a Tiste Edur warrior garrisoned in the Letherii town of Rennis, brother to Trantalo Kendar * Esten Rul, master duelist * Ester-Jeen, a Councillor * Esthala, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion, mother of Endest Silann * Estiel Gorlings, Lord Mayor of Banith * Estraysian D'Arle, a Council Member in Darujhistan, father of Challice Vidikas (neé D'Arle) * Ethume, a corporal, Army of the Apocalypse * Etra, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector * Eusta the Ill, former Queen near Curl * Evessa, Stormguard * Exas, a previous Shield Anvil, Perish Grey Helms * Exent Hadar, Commander of marines aboard the Malazan Jakatakan Fleet * Exigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Ezgara (insect), a two headed insect from the Letheras Azath House grounds, picked up by Bugg for Tehol Beddict * Ezgara Diskanar, a King of Lether * Ezzen, member of Orbern's gang F * Faint, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Falah'd of Ugarat * Fal-ej, Second in command to Fist K'ess * Fallow, a healer of the garrison in Li Heng * Falt (Tiste), herb woman * Fanah Leerulenal, Hengan leather engraver * Fanald, former Mortal Sword of Fener's Reve * Fanderay, a Wolf goddess, Beast god, mate of Togg , 'She-Wolf of Winter', a war deity * Fanell, Umryg military commander * Farab, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Faradan Sort, Captain in the Bonehunters later Fist, Malazan Army * Farakalian, of the Grey Swords * Faranda, a Barghast girl of Clan Senan * Farander Tarag, an Azathanai * Farese, Avowed of the Crimson Guard, one of the Disavowed * Faro Balkat, regular at the Hanged Man Inn * Faro, Scout, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Faror Hend, of House Durav, Warden of the Outer Reach, betrothed to Kagamandra Tulas * Faruj, legendary master assassin of the Talian Iron Crown * Fast, Captain, Malazan 14th Army * Fat Saborgan, a man whose life was 'touched' by Hood (in his mortal form) in Darujhistan * Father Beddict, a parent of the Beddict brothers: Hull, Tehol and Brys * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Favo, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan * Fayelle, a sorceress, Army of the Apocalypse * Fear Sengar, Tiste Edur warrior, eldest of the Sengar brothers, one of 'The Hunted', Weapons Master of the Tribes * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave to Uruth, later ex-slave of the Tiste Edur * Febryl, a High Mage advisor to Sha'ik, once known as 'Iltara' * Fedel, a student of the dueling instructor Carpala * Feder, councilman * Felash, Princess, 14th daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando * Feled, soldier in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Fel-esh, survivor of a previous Thaumaturg army incursion * Felis, Section Marshal of the Stormwall * Felisin Paran (Mother), mother of Ganoes, Tavore and Felisin Paran ,Untan noble * Felisin Paran, younger sister to Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran, aka 'Sha'ik Reborn', 'Chosen One' of the Whirlwind Goddess * Felisin Younger, (Felisin the Younger) Raraku orphan, Sha’ik’s adopted daughter, Army of the Apocalypse, later refugee * Fellurkanath, a long dead member of K'rul's Temple in Darujhistan * Feluda, a thuggish drinker in a bar in Trate, Lether * Fenar, a villager * Fener, God, aka the 'Boar of Summer', a war deity, the Boar of War, Beast god, the 'Boar of Five Tusks' * Feneresh, a priest of Kartool * Fenn (person), a (perhaps legendary) Teblor war-king * Feral, a Tiste Andii assassin attached to the 'Temple of Darkness' in Black Coral * Feren, member of the Borderswords, sister of Rint * Ferret, a Bridgeburner interred in Moon's Spawn * Ferrule, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword * Fessel, Malazan healer * Festian, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Feveren, Captain, 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * Fiddler, sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners, later Sergeant 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 4th Squad, then Captain, * Strings – see Fiddler * Fifid, a Letherii Guardsman * Filiad, a villager * Filless, Cadre Mage in the Fifth Army under Aragan * Finarra Stone, of Hust Hold, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Fingers, company mage, Crimson Guard Avowed, Sixth Blade of the Crimson Guard * Fire (Elan god), 'Brother and Husband Life-Giver' (an Elan deity) * Fish, Heavy Infantry, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Fisher kel Tath, a long lived bard, regular at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Fisher see Fisher kel Tath * Fisherman, a mage of Malaz Isle * Flashwit, Heavy Infantry, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 5th Squad * Flower, a Malazan ratter * Fluffy, Raest's cat * Foreigner see Withal * Francal Garner, a traveler * Freedom, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Fuldit, a player of the game 'Kef Tanar' with Spinnock Durav and Seerdomin in Black Coral * Fullen, Malazan captain * Futhgar, Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gacharge Hadlorn Who Waits, once an inhabitant of 'Reach of Woe', a community of wreckers on a so-called "wreckers' coast" * Gadalanak, a Meckros warrior, one of Emperor Rhulad's 'challengers' * Gaedis, Lieutenant, Queen Abrastal's Evertine Legion * Gaelar Throe, a member of the Tiste Liosan 7th Legion * Gafalk, an Akrynnai warrior * Gaff, Second Mate of the Sea Strike * Gait, a Hound of Light * Galad Ketan, a Logros T'lan Imass * Galak, member of the Borderswords * Galar Baras, of Hust Hold, Hust Legion captain, liaison officer to Kharkanas * Galast, a Tiste cooper * Galayn, a demon Lord, a Soletaken Demon Lord, (aka 'Galayn'), one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Galdan, of Abara Delack, a drunk, father of Orfantal * Galene, a Moranth Silver priestess, member of their governing body * Galip, a sailor on the ''Lady's Luck * Galith, Malazan captain at the Pit * Gall (of the Khundryl Burned Tears), Warleader of the 'Khundryl Burned Tears' * Gall (of the Seguleh), Seguleh Third * Gall (of the Stormguard), Stormguard * Gall (of Tien), fisherman of Tien * Gallan, a poet, Seneschal, Court of Mages in ancient Kharkanas aka Blind Gallan * Galt, Marine, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 9th Squad * Gamet, Captain Guard House Paran, veteran, Fist, Malazan 14th Army * Gimlet Gamet see Gamet * Ganal, a Teblor, Sunyd clan, in Northwest Genabackis * Ganap, a 'Tear Runner', Khundryl Burned Tears * Ganath, a Jaghut sorceress * Gand, a Teblor warrior, brother of Gillimada * Ganell, chief of the Awamir tribe of the Adwami * Ganoes Stabro Paran, noble-born Captain, Bridgeburners , High Fist of 'The Host', Master of the Deck of Dragons, * Ganoth Amtar, former priest of the Enchantress * Ganrod, a dead Hound of Shadow * Gant, Sergeant of a saboteur squad, Malazan Army * Ganz, prisoner and Hust mine worker * Garath, a large dog * Gareb, a money-lender of questionable ethics in Darujhistan * Garelko, a Thel Akai, Lasa Rook's eldest husband * Garno, Saltoan hold-master * Garren, Crimson Guard * Garsten, a player of the game 'Kef Tanar' with Spinnock Durav and Seerdomin in Black Coral * Gart, Finadd (i.e., Captain), Letheras City Main Garrison, under the command of Atri-Preda Beshur * Gaskaral Traum, Letherii soldier, most trusted bodyguard of Atri-Preda Bivatt * Gathras, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen, one of 'The Fourteen' * Gaunt-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Gavat, an Akrynnai warrior, second in command to Irkullas * Gaz, a killer in Darujhistan * Gazzan, Dracons Hold Houseblade and scout * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Gear (hostage), Jhelarkan Hostage * Gebbla, a soldier of 'The Host' * Geburah, a member of the Hissar City Guard * Gedderone, 'Lady of Spring and Rebirth' * Geddin, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Gedoran, an undead Jaghut, a lieutenant in 'The Fourteen * Geffen, a Malazan crime boss * Gelas Storco, Master-at-arms of House Manaleth Houseblades * Gellan, lieutenant * Gellid, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector * Gellin, Korelri guard at Shelter * Gemnal, doomed lover * Genarin, Malazan 6th Army division commander * Genist D'Irdrel, Fist, of Cawn * Gent, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Gentur, marine, Malazan Army, on 'Drift Avalii' * Gerrol, a missing traveller * Gerrun, also known as Shortshanks * Gerun Eberict, Letherii, Finadd (Captain) in the Letherii Royal Guard of King Ezgara Diskanar * Gesler, a corporal in the Costal Guard, Sergeant, 9th Company, 8th Legion, Malazan 14th Army, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Mortal Sword * Gestallin Aros, a Tiste Andii, 'Reve Master of the Air', one of the Onyx Order of Andara (aka the Onyx Wizards) * Geth Sharr, eldest mage of the Sharr family * Gethol, a Herald, a Jaghut, brother of Gothos, Herald of High House Chains * Ghelath Keer, Master of the Mael's Greetings * Ghelel Rhik Tayliin, Duchess, and last surviving member of the Tayliin family line * Ghennan, a Hound of Light * Gheven, Drenn elder, indigenous shaman * Ghula-Sin, a Kanese mage * Giana Jalaz, a former lieutenant in the Malazan army * Giant, a giant servant of Burn * Giddyn aka Giddyn the Quick, an assassin in Darujhistan * Gilal, Iron-master of Dracons Hold * Gill Slime, Squad Mage, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Gillimada, a Teblor leader, aka 'Gilli' * Ginast, Corporal, Letherii Army * Ginial, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion recruit * Gipe, Heavy Infantry, 5th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Girth, Malazan sergeant * Gisel, Kanese sword-dancer, a member of the king's bodyguard * Gisp, an undead caravan driver * Glanno Tarp, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Gleeda, a squatter * Glenyllen, Hengan captain * Glisten, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Glyph, a Denier, Lord of the False Dawn * Gnaw, 'god-touched' Teblor hunting-dog in Karsa Orlong's home village * Gnorl, Theftian recruit on the Stormwall * God of the Forkrul Assail, a 'forgotten god' * Golan, Commander of the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement * Golana, a clan leader in the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild * Gor'eth, a warrior of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass * Gorim's sister, an 'Other Woman' * Gorlas Vidikas, betrothed then husband to Challice D'Arle, Council Member in Darujhistan * Gorot, master-at-arms of Prince Jatal * Goruss, a 'bodymonger' who dealt in older children, uncle of Bellam Nom * Goss, Sergeant, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, also a guardian of the Malaz City Azath, father of Icarium, aka Lord of Hate * Goyan, Malazan captain * Grace, Captain of the Striker * Gradithan, a vicious thug in Black Coral * Grallin, Lord of the Deep Waters * Gramine, a marine on the Silver Dawn * Gran, late grandmother of Scorch of Darujhistan * Grandmother of Bottle, his mentor in elder magic * Granthos, Letherii Army, aide to Brys Beddict * Grasp, a Hound of Light * Grate Chizev, Letherii, a financier of Letheras * Grave, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Great-Wing, Beast god * Green Pig, Letherii, an infamous mage of old in Letheras * Gremain, Rafall's lieutenant * Gren, steersman of the Lady's Luck * Greneth, aka Gren Pung's lieutenant * Greniz, of Neret Sorr, innkeeper * Grere, Second Induction Crimson Guard * Greyfrog, a demon a demon familiar and companion of L'oric * Greymane, a Malazan Army High Fist, aka 'Stonewielder', aka Orjin Samarr]]', Commander of the Expeditionary Force * Gribna, a slave of the ''Hiroth Tiste Edur * Grid Ffan, Corporal, Malazan Army 'Regular' * Grief (prisoner), a new prisoner in the Pit * Grinner, a Napan * Grinner, Lady Sureth's bodyguard * Gripe, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Gripp Galas, husband to Hish Tulla, former servant of Anomander Rake * Grisp Falaunt, a failed farmer on the Dwelling Plain outside Darujhistan, owner of Scamper * Gr'istanas Ish'Ilm, T'lan Imass Bonecaster, living in The Refugium * Grizzin Farl, an Azathanai warrior, known as the Protector, husband of Kilmandaros, Elder God * Groten, Nevall's bodyguard * Grub, a foundling, adopted son of Fist Keneb of the Bonehunters, soldier Malazan 14th Army * Grum, Letherii, the Royal Engineer, in Letheras * Grunter Gafan, a father of four sons, bullies of the young Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Gruntle, a caravan guard, Mortal Sword of Trake/Treach, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Gryllen, a D'ivers (veered form a horde of rats) of Seven Cities * Gryllen, a D'ivers, veered form rats * Guano, Malazan 14th Army * Guardian of the Names, a revenant, encountered by Brys Beddict, aka Guardian of the forgotten gods'', an ancient god * Guardians of the Gate of Death, Ascendant Bridgeburners, led by Whiskeyjack * Gudaran, historian * Gujran, a captain of the garrison in Li Heng * Gullstream, member of the Malazan 'Ehrlitan Guard' then Medium Infantry, Malazan 14th Army, 8th Legion, 9th Company, 12th Squad * Gumble, a toad, critic of the art of Ormulogun * Gunnip, a Dosii guard captain at Skullcap * Gunth Mach, a bodyguard to Redmask , One Daughter, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gunth'an Acyl, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gupp, Malazan 14th Army * Guran (person), a Malazan captain * Gurat Sheer, eldest mage of the Sheer family * Gurren, of Neret Sorr, smith, Renarr's father * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle * Guth, warrior of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Guthrim, one of four Seven Cities bandits * Gwynn, aka Gwyn, a mage in the Crimson Guard, once of Skinner's company, Crimson Guard Avowed Unnamed characters * Akrynnai Emissary, Akrynnai representative to the Letherii Court (DD) * Aren treasurer, Pormqual's personal treasurer Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae